Jesienna kantylena
by gehennacodzienna
Summary: Kagami rozpacza nad opuszczeniem przez Aomine.
1. Adaigo

W salonie grali swinga, podawali whiskey,  
Daleko od sceny siedziało dwóch dżentelmenów.

"Bei mir bist du schon, it's hard to explain,  
Bei mir bist du schon, means you're grand"  
(Bei mir bist du schon, to ciężko wytłumaczyć,  
bei mir bist du schon, znaczy, żeś piękny)

Wszystko było cieniste od dymu kubańskich cygar,  
Pogoda natomiast była jakby wszystkie boginie były w żałobie.

Szeroka była gama osób, które były tam tej nocy.

"I could say `bella, bella' even `sehr wunderbar'..."  
(Mogłabym powiedzieć "bella, bella", nawet "sehr wunderbar")

Przez grę orkiestry nie pamiętało się o deszczu,  
Drinki natomiast, potęgowały odurzenie jeszcze bardziej.

Wypili kilka, po czym powstali i wyszli drzwiami,  
Szli bez parasola... Podeszła do nich kobieta,  
Wydawała się być zagubiona, pytała o drogę.  
Pokierowali ją w dobrą stronę, sami odeszli.

Przyszli w końcu do budynku niezwykle monumentalnego,  
Samo już wejście było tak pełne przepychu,  
Jakby pół złota świata poszło na jego ozdobienie.  
Przekręcił jeden z nich klamkę,  
Była ona misternie inkrustowaną kamieniami drogocennymi.  
Lecz drzwi były jedynie preludium do wnętrza,  
Ogromna był hol wejściowy,  
Ogromem swoim, przytłaczał każdy inny.  
Mimo ciszy w głowie słychać było śpiew anielski,  
Zaakompaniowany niebiańską harfą.  
Wsiedli do windy;

Puk... Puk... Puk...  
Głośny wydawał się dźwięk obcasa w tak surrealnej ciszy.  
Kiedy znaleźli się w środku, osuszyli się.  
Jedynie nieznaczący płomień świecy dostarczał światła.  
Włos miał jeden jak płomień dalekiej gwiazdy,  
Drugi morze niespokojne przypominał,  
Kolor jego oczu, był taki, że zakochać się można tylko od spojrzenia.  
Kiedy ten, o szkarłatnych oczach patrzył na niego,  
Wydawało mu się, że śni na jawie.  
Upadł w jego ramiona, po czym zaszlochał jedynie raz,  
Bowiem mężowi postawa taka nie przystoi.

- Nie płacz głupcu. - Głos jego niski i cichy był jak kontrabas.  
Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu puścili się.

Silne mieli obaj charaktery,  
Ale ten o włosach ciemnych i głosie zalotnym, opuszczał go.  
Wiadome nic nie było o powrocie jego.

Pocałowali się.  
Pocałunek był to tak namiętny, jak róża o barwie karmazynowej.

Spojrzeli się na siebie, tęczówki jednego takie były jak płomień pasji,  
a drugiego głębię miały niesamowitą.

Nie spali oni tej nocy.


	2. Grave

Już za horyzontem pojawia się słońce,  
Znów poczuć można te ciepło kojące,  
Które tak często czujemy w lecie;  
Lecz to nie ten miesiąc. Za oknem bowiem,  
Liście czerwone spadają nowe.

Rozbudza się jeden, a po nim drugi,  
"Rejs twój będzie tak bardzo długi..."  
Lamentował tak - płomiennowłosy,  
Zaszlochał nawet raz jeszcze pod nosem.  
Granatowy w policzek go pocałował,  
Tak, aby więcej już nie lamentował.  
"Dzisiaj ten dzień", patrząc zamruczał,  
Wstał wtedy z łóżka, okno otworzył,  
Po czym się jeszcze raz przy nim położył.  
Wiatr jesienny wpadając zahuczał.  
Firanę z jedwabiu przy tym poruszył.

Już słychać okręty, są oni w porcie;  
Ze smutkiem wielkim szkarłatny odsyłał,  
Wielką on rozpacz przez odjazd przeżywał.  
Znowu niebiosa zaczęły płakać;

Tak urokliwa była pogoda ta, jak stan opuszczonego.  
Boleść całkiem ogarniała głowę jego.  
Odszedł powoli nie patrząc się do tyłu,  
Ciężko pokonać drogę mu było.  
Ale ta ulewa już wkrótce ustała,  
Razem z tym mina jego rozświetlała.  
Ale nie tylko twarz jego świetlista była,  
Dusza szkarłatnego też się cieszyła.  
Powróci bowiem ten drugi kiedyś;


	3. Lacrimoso alla valse

Dzień za dniem sam przesiadywał,  
Sam na świecie tym przebywał.  
Już od roku jest samotny,  
Myślał, że się przyzwyczai.  
Ale żal go brał po trochu -  
Okrutna jest ta tęsknota;

Dnia jednego - słonecznego,  
Kiedy poszedł on na spacer,  
Przeszedł obok nieznajomy.  
Wyglądał jak granatowy,  
Czuprynę miał wszak jaśniejszą,  
No a posturę - drobniejszą;  
Łatwo było go przeoczyć,  
Ale on go zauważył.  
Czuł się jakby miał odlecieć;  
Ta miłość prawdziwa nie była -  
Bołeść wtedy nim rządziła.  
Do złudzenia jednak z boku,  
Mogłaby się szczera zdawać.

Wietrzny to był dzień - wrześniowy,  
Niesłychanie kolorowy.  
Znowu wybrał się na spacer;  
Już godzinę całą chodził -  
Zauważył błękitnego  
A on zauważył niego.  
Poszli razem - rozmawiali,  
Chyba siebie pokochali,  
To na pewno czuł niebieski.  
A natomiast ten czerwony,  
Na tyle był zauroczony,  
Że zapominał całkiem o tym,  
Który dzielił z nim sypialnie.  
Rok przed tym, już miniętym.  
Razem chodzili do nocy.

Razem zamieszkali w końcu;

Dnia innego - zimowego,  
Już nie zastał szkarłatnego,  
Niski, kiedy się obudził.  
Notkę tylko pozostawił -  
"Rzecz okropną ja zrobiłem,  
Miłość mą z tobą zdradziłem"  
Więcej już go nie zobaczył;

Płomienny znów oczekiwał.  
"Jeszcze rok" - sobie powtarzał.


End file.
